


Shower Me in Hide and Seek

by salmoncheeseburgers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: House - Freeform, Joke Fic, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, joke, movies - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmoncheeseburgers/pseuds/salmoncheeseburgers
Summary: Keith and Lance play hide and seek and things go a different direction. This is a joke. “Viewer” Discretion is Advised.





	Shower Me in Hide and Seek

Keef and lonce become bigass boyfrien like wow man! XDDDD!! For first time (haha they gon do that just wait bois) keef goes to that long ass green(blue) bean 's house to hang ;))) . Keep knock on door! Lance come door and is like wiw its my emo edgy boiii keeeeeef! XPPP !1!1!!1! And let in. Keef walk into house and sit on tv room couch. Lonce walk behind keef porque wants to look at keefs big soft butt mmm taste! XP . He slap it real hardy ! and it make big noise that echo whole house... keef moan super lots of sound because he has pain kink™. Langst gets super hard but he think "dont tell keef he gon think im weird ass when over house once!" DX They watch shrek movie and keef notice they home alone the movie! Keef blush super hard just like lance dick did hour ago. "Y we home alone" and lance respond in cuban español (because hes cuban and want to make accurate!) "mi casa es la alone porque mi carne es mal" *  
*(My house is alone bc my meat is bad)  
kef get super! Confusion and respond in korean bc hes koran so he obvious speak korean ”ㅋㅋㅋ 왜 란수 오빠???? 카이크 진짜 노무 노무 사랑해 방탄소년단 와 대박!!!"*  
*(Kekeke why lance oppa??? Cake is really very very love BTS wah WOW!!!)  
An lonce be like "wtf is a bang tan sand in my dan XD " (because bts full in romanization is bangtansonyeondan x3)  
And keef be like "they my daddies xPPP" and lonce get super offend! Like wtf man u my boy frien and he not keef daddy? ( No pedo tho ) so he like "wtf man i not your dad 2??" And keef blush super hard and his cock twitch like wth i have pain kink™ and daddy kink wtf keef just very kinky boy u kno, keef say "lonce luv u u can be my daddy too" and he wink super hot and lonce grab keef and be like BIG CARRY to lonce lap. Keef is horny so he do big sexy lap dance on lonce and lonce gets super hard but no bring up. Keef french kiss lonce super hot and sexually intriguing and they both drink spit. Lance is about to come in pant! But dont know how keef feels so he ask to play hide and seek. Keeth like yea bOIIIIIII my longest yea boi and dabs . But then lance smirk real hard and is like fuxk yeah "i hide and seek champ! U think you can find me??? ;^))))))))))" and keefnfeels threatened but since he wants to win to prove himself as always he does second longest yea boi and say yes  
Keef count for 30 sex and then walk around . Lonce house big bc he has a big ass español fam and keef curses in Korean bc he lazy ass and regret. He check almost all rooms and it almost 29 minutes! Last room is lance room and bathroom room. He tired af so when he get to lance room and c no 1 he collapse on bed!!! He about to 자다 (sleep) but he hear giant moan in bath and he like what the horny fucking saranghaes???? And he hear someone like lonce yell "ALGUIEN SE COMIO ME TORTA" wtf xD lonce wouldn't yell some Español food whole shower? Wait wtf man XD why tf is lonce shower?   
Keeeef go inside the bathroom to check but also take a giant long piss in the toilet. May b keit drank too much water . He pee like fire hose for 3 minute straight. But isnlance in thebshower? Keef flush the toilet and peek inside shower curtain so lance no ver (see), OMG! lance is hot . Hes a lanky string bean but keith loves vegetables. He stare at lance abs like chocolate WAAAAA WOW! Keef think. Keeth look down at lance dick and its like annyeonghaseyo! Bitch! Keith gets SUGOI horny. He can feel his duck get hard jus like carrot.  
Keith undress super hotly infront of giant ass baño mirror and he thinks hes hot. His mullet is really poofy and he goes ahhh (๑>◡<๑) kawaii ~ x3 lil meow meow ★★彡★彡★彡★彡  
Lance pretend to not notice keith but he has exposure kink so he get extra hard knowing that keith saw him! Super hot . But then KEITH SHOW UP IN SHOWER? And big kiss eat tongue?? Wow hot. Lance get supernhonky and pin keif to shower wall. Keith sees lance be hot and hes like uhhhh put your string bean in my ass and lance is like NANI? but he think keith is hot.  
Keith laughs ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Haha found you bitch i win and lance gets sad ㅠㅠㅠㅠ Im not hide and seek champ i guess. And keith dabs. and dabs again  
Lance thinks that keiths outdated dnace moves are hot! He het super honky and poke dicks with keith and keith moan extremely loud right in lances eardrum and lance wants to cry because it was so loud but hes still horny. Want me baby? Lance says, proudly. Fuck yes keith sayd and he JUMP on lance dick just like trampoline. Keith loves dick! He comes. Lance comes. Wow baby guess you winner at hide and seek an shower sex says lance lol. They shower and watch cars 3.


End file.
